


Levitation

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Dianakko Week 2019 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: (near the end), Akko doesn’t stop her until she’s too late, Diana pushes herself too hard, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: But now, she was gasping for breath, her chest heaving, and Akko could only beg for her to stop. However she insisted on continuing.Aka...Just read the tags. I basically summarized the whole thing :)





	Levitation

Akko and Diana had considered themselves a couple for much of their school life, and attempted to stay together after graduating from Luna Nova. Although they both had very different goals in life, they were very appreciative of the fact that they could achieve this.

Now, they were overjoyed that they could finally move in together.

All of the boxes filled with their things were stacked on top of one another, creating one large pile in the center of what was soon to be their living room. The fantasy of living together slipped away, as the realization hit that they would need to unpack everything.

“How are we possibly going to get through all of that?!” Akko exclaimed, letting out an excessively long, over dramatic sigh. “I didn’t think moving out could be so… so difficult!”

“You’re just overreacting,” Diana replied, her voice holding that typical nonchalant tone. “Anyways, I was planning on unpacking everything using magic, like levitation spells and such. Then we could get this done all while practicing as well.”

“Levitation? Diana, you know I can’t do that!” Akko said immediately, before going quiet for a bit and actually thinking about this idea.

“And, isn’t that spell really hard to do? And it’d be way to much for you to use it so much at once.”

“That’s nonsense! I’ll be fine,” Diana replied, completely dismissing the idea, refusing to admit even to Akko that it could be too much for her to handle. She quickly whipped out her wand and began to rip the tape off of a box, using magic to do so.

Diana unpacked about four boxes without showing any signs of tiredness or distress. Akko knew she should help, but instead opted to simply watch her girlfriend do it, telling herself that she could improve her magic skills a bit if she watched Diana do the spell time and time again.

Diana was able to unpack nearly all of the boxes without showing any signs of fatigue. She was even able to reassemble things like furniture all by using magic. Akko was impressed in the beginning, but as Diana grew more and more lethargic, Akko only grew more and more worried.

Diana was up to the last box, she would have to unpack and assemble their bed. Akko could assume she saved this task for last so she wouldn’t be tempted by the comfort of the bed.

But now, she was gasping for breath, her chest heaving, and Akko could only beg for her to stop. However she insisted on continuing. There was only one box left, she reasoned, and she could rest on the bed once it was done. 

So Akko watched anxiously as Diana slowly, much slower than usual, put the bed together. It took a while, but soon the bed frame was completed and all that remained was to place the mattress on top of it.

Diana hovered the mattress over the bed, but it fell down onto the bed with a loud thud, in time with her wand falling out of her hand and dropping to the floor. Her hand was trembling too much to keep hold of it, and soon her entire body was shaking uncontrollably, her breathing terribly labored as well.

“Diana! Are you okay?” Akko called out, rushing towards her girlfriend’s side and placing a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly in an attempt to get her attention. “Diana, please say something!”

“Ah… k… ko,” Diana was just barely able to mutter before she collapsed into Akko’s arms, falling limp in her grasp. Akko was tense for a bit, undoubtedly scared, but she regained her bearings quickly. Diana needed her, after all!

She quickly picked her up and walked over to the newly made bed, placing her girlfriend on top of the bare mattress. Akko hesitantly rested her head on top of Diana’s chest, feeling the hard pounding of her heart. She kept her head there for a while, in fear that if she didn’t, Diana’s heart would beat out of her chest entirely.

After a few long minutes, which each felt like their own eternity for Akko, Diana began to stir. She regained consciousness fairly soon after that, and Akko lifted her head off her chest in time to watch Diana’s eyelashes flutter open, her eyes remaining half lidded once they did.

“Diana! You’re awake!” Akko cheered, a wide smile spreading across her face. “How do you feel?”

“I am fine. Just… tired,” Diana murmured incoherently. If Akko hadn’t memorized Diana’s regular speech pattern she probably wouldn’t have been able to understand it, if not just barely.

“It’s ‘cause you overexerted yourself way too much, Diana! And, for a pointless reason, too!” Akko scolded, although the worried expression on her face never faltered. Diana sighed, she was usually the one who chastises Akko about things, and wasn’t quite used to being at the other end of it.

There was a silence that dragged on between the two for a while. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but calling it a calming one wouldn’t be quite right either. Soon enough though, Akko broke the silence, in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit as well.

“Hey, how’s the new bed? Comfy?” Akko asked, giggling slightly once she did.

“Yes, but it would be considerably better if I weren’t the only one in it,” Diana replied, smirking lightly up at her now slightly flustered girlfriend.

But then, almost on cue with Diana’s words, Akko flopped down on the bed beside her before draping an arm over her girlfriends’ waist. Diana pulled her closer, burrowing her face into Akko’s shoulder.

“Better?” Akko asked, a wide grin plastered on her lips.

“Mm,” Diana affirmed, too exhausted to form a full sentence. Her breathing soon slowed and she was asleep in Akko’s arms. Akko pulled her in closer, ever so gently stroking her fingers through Diana’s shimmering emerald hair as to not wake her. She kissed her cheek softly, still unable to prevent the light smile that tugged at her lips. 

“Sleep well, Diana.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos or comment!


End file.
